


reverie

by RotaRegion



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RotaRegion/pseuds/RotaRegion
Summary: A bored Caitlin invites the rest of Unova's Elite Four to her room so they can delight her.
Relationships: Cattleya | Caitlin/Giima | Grimsley/Shikimi | Shauntal/Renbu | Marshal
Kudos: 5





	reverie

It was a slow day at the Unova League. Caitlin was starting to get bored, but instead of going to sleep, she came up with another plan. Caitlin traded her usual dress for a sparkling, translucent gold nightgown, gave herself a light dusting of orchid petals, lay back on her bed, and started transmitting her message via telepathy. _My fellow Elites, please come to my room..._

When Shauntal, Grimsley, and Marshal noticed Caitlin laying there covered in petals, her delicate body slightly visible through her gown and her flowing hair draping her body, they began to heat up.

"Hello," purred Caitlin. "I want you."

Grimsley covered his face, then composed himself. "In what way...?"

"I think I know what she means," said Shauntal. "I have written about that forbidden desire as well."

Grimsley nodded. "Well, I'm fine with that. She is beautiful."

"Don't worry, Cait," said Marshal. "We'll make you feel like a princess, without that silly old butler."

Caitlin removed her gown with a flourish, offering the other Trainers a complete view of her elegant body. She giggled as she noticed the protrusions at the bottom of Grimsley and Marshal's outfits, straining to break free. "I see you like me," said Caitlin. "Now show me everything."

"Oh, Caitlin, you're so beautiful," said Shauntal. "How could I refuse?" She removed her dress, then the purple lacy garments underneath, revealing her soft chest and dark purple carpet. Caitlin was entranced by Shauntal's ethereal beauty.

Grimsley went next, removing his outfit with a gleam in his eye. His willowy body enticed Caitlin, but what enticed her more was his length, smooth and slightly reddened. She looked at him with wide eyes.

Marshal then undressed, showing off his finely sculpted body. Caitlin blushed upon seeing him, then soaked herself upon seeing his supple, veined rod, already pulsing a little. "I always knew you liked me," he said.

"So, this is what I want from you. Marshal, Grimsley, I want you to wreck my delicate flower at the same time. Shauntal, while they're doing that, you'll go on top of my face. How's that, everyone?"

"I must say, that's a wonderful way to set things up," Shauntal remarked. Grimsley and Marshal nodded.

"I'm ready when you are," said Caitlin warmly.

Marshal went over to Caitlin and started by spreading her puffed, roseate lips. He placed one finger in and was met with Caitlin pushing her hips up to meet him. He felt some resistance as he added another, spreading them out within her and feeling her soaked walls seem to open up. When Marshal curled them, Caitlin began to quiver.

Then. Marshal pulled his fingers out and licked them, reveling in the taste. He mounted over Caitlin's body and started to rut against her. "Grimsley, Shauntal, please join me," he said, cracking a grin.

Shauntal spread her legs as she pushed herself onto Caitlin, rubbing her ears with her stockings as her legs tangled in Caitlin's mass of hair. Grimsley happily placed himself near Marshal, pressing against him as they wrapped their arms around each other.

Marshal then popped his tip in, pushing out Caitlin's soft lips.

Caitlin moaned out loudly at the rapturous feeling. She then started to interact with Shauntal, starting by kissing her there then beginning to lick up and down her slit. Shauntal pressed herself against Caitlin, enjoying what she was doing to her. Grimsley ran his long fingers up Caitlin's leg, then slipped two into her, pushing them against her walls. He smirked as he watched Caitlin's rivulets dripping down Marshal's rod.

Then, Grimsley removed his fingers and pushed into Caitlin.

Caitlin let out another moan, feeling completely filled. She pushed herself up against them as she began to suck on Shauntal's area. Shauntal moaned and started grinding on her face. Marshal grabbed Caitlin's soft breasts with his rough hands then started to thrust hard into her, pressing into her core. Grimsley also pushed into Caitlin, sighing as he felt her tightening around him and pressing them together. As he did, he ran his hands over Shauntal's breasts.

Caitlin mewled and swirled her tongue around Shauntal. She kept rolling her hips against Grimsley and Marshal as they roughly pushed in and out of her, moaning and rubbing against each other. Marshal licked two of his fingers before pressing them against Grimsley's hole. He purred as he rubbed himself against them, and Marshal pushed them in. As he pressed them against his sensitive area, it gave Grimsley a burning pleasure and caused him to thrust harder into Caitlin.

As Marshal and Grimsley continued to give Caitlin pleasure and Shauntal twitched above her, Caitlin felt herself heating up as she approached her peak. She continued to lash her tongue against Shauntal, tasting her wetness. Being overcome by the reverie of this moment, Caitlin felt like she was about to collapse as she felt Marshal and Grimsley begin to throb inside her.

And as they pushed all the way into her intensely, Caitlin saw stars before her eyes as she trembled, moaning out with tears streaming from her eyes as waves of pleasure hit her hard. 

Grimsley let himself release into Caitlin with a low moan. As he removed himself from Caitlin, Shauntal found her release as well, her body shaking as she dripped down Caitlin's face. Marshal kept himself going, making Caitlin's eyes roll back as she went over her limit. She pushed against him until she peaked a second time, making him do so as well, flooding her with his heated release.

Caitlin sighed as Shauntal got up and Marshal pulled out of her. Shauntal stroked her stretched, sore area before giving her a soft kiss on the lips. "I love you, Caitlin," she said tenderly.

Grimsley kissed her as well, licking her lips. "Me too."

Marshal gave Caitlin a rough kiss, licking the inside of her mouth. "Same here."

"You're too kind. I love all of you too, and I am so happy with what you did for me. It was the greatest night of my life. I'm not sure Darach will approve, but I don't need him when I have you," said Caitlin.

"All I can say is that I'll be writing a lot about this," said Shauntal.


End file.
